The Death of Ranma & Akane as told by Nabiki Tendo
by Hairann
Summary: Nabiki talks about the death of the heirs of the Anything Goes School.


**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

**AN: Editted for spacing. R&R plz.**

* * *

"It was supposed to be a day of celebration, a day of joy, the day two families were finally joined together...instead it was a day of pain, of loss, a day that ended the life of the heir to the Saotome school of anything goes marshal arts. The day started out in good spirits, everyone was happy and ready for the wedding. Akane looked amazing in her western style wedding dress and Ranma looked quite dashing himself. Both were a bundle of nerves, Ranma couldn't utter more then a few words at a time, spent most of his time making sure no one was preparing to attack. Akane was yelling at everyone who bothered to talk to her. We all knew she wasn't really mad at us, she too was worried someone was going to attack any moment. We figured that by the time the wedding march had started we were in the okay. I hadn't made the mistake of inviting all of the rivals this time. I didn't see the point, the first time I did it because I didn't think my little sister was ready to get married, this time I knew she was. Ranma had proposed and they set and planned the day themselves. It was supposed to be a small gathering, just a few family members and friends. Low key to keep it quiet, last thing any of us wanted was one of the rivals to show up and ruin another wedding." Nabiki said thinking back as she watched the faces of the people who were listening to her telling the story of what had happened that fateful day.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. It was supposed to be beautiful, it was supposed to be the greatest day in my sister's life. Instead it was one of the last." Nabiki said shaking her head sadly as she wiped the lone tear off of her cheek.

* * *

"The march had started. Akane had started down the isle looking amazing in her dress. Ranma couldn't take his eyes off of her. No one else was in the room to them, just Ranma and Akane. You could almost feel the love for each other in the air around them." Nabiki said thinking back with a smile.

"Akane's eyes lit up and she was smiling, it was the last smile she ever had on her face. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. They were supposed to get the happy ending that they had worked so hard to get, that the deserved more then anyone ever has. Instead they never made it to the 'I do's. As the priest started the ceremony, Kodachi yelled out something about if she can't have Ranma no one could. She threw a spiked mace toward Ranma. Even in the end his only thought was to protect Akane. Even though the attack was aimed at him, he still jumped in front of Akane to protect her. The mace hit him in the back of the head, he called out for Akane as he fell to the ground. Akane at first was in shock, just screaming his name over and over as our fathers tried to catch Kodachi. If it was possible she was even more crazy then she was before." Nabiki spat shaking her head in disgust.

* * *

"By now Akane had regained a bit and lunged for Kodachi. You could almost see the anger and hate radiating off of her. She screamed out every insult she could think of all the while bashing Kodachi's head with one of her own maces, unfortunately it was not one of the spiked ones. Things would have been better off if it was." Nabiki explained with a snort.

"Kodachi should be burning in hell at the moment. Ranma and Akane shouldn't be the ones who are dead. All they ever wanted was to be able to chose their own paths, I guess Akane was able to in the end, but Ranma never had a choice. It shouldn't have been like that, a wedding should never be like that. We should be celebrating, not mourning. But no, all because of one stupid bitch, in the same week we had to bury our baby sister along with the man she was supposed to marry, the man she loved and who loved her. It took us about two days to finally decide which family tomb they should be buried in. In the end we decided on the Saotome's since Akane was supposed to become one and we weren't going to separate them, not in the end, it was the least we could all do." Nabiki said as she wiped more hot tears off of her cheek.

* * *

"Well Akane had beat Kodachi into an inch of her life before someone pulled her off, I'm not even sure who it was. They tried to lead Akane out of the dojo while I was heading to call the police, but Akane screamed, threw who ever it was away and ran back to Ranma's body. When the police showed up and tried to move her away from him, yelling at us for leaving the poor girl like that, she punched him, sending him through the dojo wall into orbit. A few of us even laughed at that, though it was short lived considering what was going on around us. After a few hours she had finally passed out and we were able to carry her off to her room. But I guess she woke up some time during the night cause when we woke up the next morning she was back in the dojo with him. At first Kasumi thought she was sleeping, until she noticed that like Ranma, Akane wasn't breathing. They told us later that she died of a broken heart. If I didn't know Ranma and Akane like I do, I wouldn't believe it, but I did know them. I think it would have worked out the same way if Akane had died first. I don't think either of them could live without the other, they were too much in love." Nabiki said with a smile, looking back on the two and a half years that Ranma and his father had lived with them.

* * *

"This is why I ask you not to parole Kodachi Kuno. She has caused everyone enough grief and killed a man in cold blood all because he loved another woman, a woman he was promised to before birth. She had no claim to him, she only wanted him. And her obsession caused the death of two people, two kids barely out of high school Kodachi deserves to rot in jail until the day she rots in hell." Nabiki insisted keeping her eyes locked onto Kodachi's who was sitting in a chair not far from her.

Kodachi started yelling things like 'Ranma-sama was mine' and 'That peasant deserved it for stealing my Ranma darling away from me' before she was removed from the room.

"We agree with you miss Tendo. Parole denied."

* * *


End file.
